<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754351">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family. It's all that matters. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is forced to say another goodbye to a family member.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family. It's all that matters. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” Alex said sadly as he walked over to sit by his brother’s bed side, trying to put all his old feelings away and just be there for Flint.</p><p>“Hey.” Flint replied sounding like it physically hurt him to talk.</p><p>“I forgive you.” Alex told him, needing to make peace with his brother before it’s too late. “For everything.”</p><p>“You don’t need too. You shouldn’t.” Flint told him sounding out of breath by the end of the sentence. </p><p>“I know I don’t need too.” Alex nodded with a sigh. “But I want too, I get why you did it. Dad can be persuasive and he knows how to get to all of us. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get us to do his bidding. He used you and in the end you did help us.”</p><p>Flint looked over at Alex in disbelief. “Thanks for coming to see me.”</p><p>“You’re my brother, I couldn’t let you die without coming to see you.” Alex told him. “Ryder wants to see you.”</p><p>“He knows who I am?” Flint asked confused.</p><p>“He has meet you.” Alex pointed out.</p><p>“Only a couple times.” </p><p>“I know but he has a good memory. I told him I needed to make sure you were up to seeing him before he could.” Alex lent forward a little in his chair. “You up to see him.”</p><p>Flint nodded with a small smile on his face. “Greg brought the boys to see me, I would love to see Ryder as well.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll go get him.” Alex stood up from the chair before walking over and opening door. “You coming in then little man.” Ryder pushed himself up slowly, Michael’s comforting hand on his shoulder. “You sure you’re up for this?”</p><p>“I want to see uncle Flint.” Ryder nodded.</p><p>“You want me to come?” Michael asked his son, not really wanting to be in the same room as Flint Manes but willing to for Ryder.</p><p>“No, I have dad.” Ryder told him as he walked forward grabbing Alex’s out stretched hand. </p><p>Alex walked back into the room with Ryder’s hand in his. “Go sit next to him.”</p><p>Ryder did as his dad told him and went to sit down in the chair next to his uncle’s bed. “I’m gonna miss you uncle Flint.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too.” Flint told him. “I’m really glad I got the chance to meet you little man.”</p><p>“I’m glad I got to meet you too.” Ryder agreed. </p><p>“You are just like you dad told me.” Flint smiled as his words got slower and his breathing speed up a little.</p><p>“Why don’t you say bye to your uncle okay.” Alex suggested able to see just how weak Flint was right now.</p><p>“I just go here.” Flint pointed out.</p><p>“I know you did, but uncle Flint is a little tired so we need to leave him in peace okay.” Alex told him as he placed his hand on Ryder’s shoulder.</p><p>Ryder nodded up at his dad before turning back to Flint. “Bye uncle Flint, I love you.”</p><p>“Bye Ryder, I love you to.” Flint replied to his nephew before the eight year old got up and walked out of the room, to his dad. “He’s a really good kid.”</p><p>“He is.” Alex nodded as he took his seat again. “I am going to miss you Flint, even after everything that happened you are my brother and I do love you.”</p><p>“I love you too man.” Flint agreed with a cough. “Can you try and not tell him all the horrible stuff I did.”</p><p>“I won’t tell him.” Alex promised. “I’ll try and make sure he only knows this side of you. I’ll be back in a couple days with Clay and Greg okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” Flint nodded.</p><p>Alex smiled at his brother before getting up and walking out of the room with one last goodbye to his brother.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Are you okay?” Michael asked as he and Alex laid in bed that night.</p><p>“It’s insane to think about the man I saw laying in that bed to the one that was set out to destroy you ten years ago.” Alex laugh a little even though he was fighting back tears. “He’s a different person now.”</p><p>“He is.” Michael agreed. “I can’t forget what he did but you can and he’s done a lot to show you and Ryder that he’s a good person.”</p><p>“I just don’t know if I’m ready to loss him.” Alex admitted.</p><p>“Are you ever ready to lose family?” Michael pointed out. “You’re all going to see him in a couple days, get to say a couple good bye.”</p><p>“Yeah we are.” Alex nodded looking up at Michael. “This is a lot different to when Jesse died.”</p><p>“Jesse never showed any signs of changing, Flint did. Flint showed you that he was still your brother and deep down he didn’t really want to hurt you.” Michael pointed out.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Alex nodded as he got himself settled in bed. “Can we talk about this in the morning? I’m really tired.”</p><p>“Of course.” Michael nodded as he pulled Alex into his side. “We’ll talk whenever you want.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“He’s dead.” Alex said in shock as he put his phone down, looking over at his husband. “Flint died last night.”</p><p>Michael walked over pulling his husband in for a hug. “I’m so sorry Alex.”</p><p>“He died Michael.” Alex repeated. “We were supposed to have more time Michael, we were supposed to have more time.”</p><p>“I know.” Michael nodded as he placed his hands on either side of Alex’s face. “I know.”</p><p>“I wasn’t ready Michael, that sounds crazy but I wasn’t ready.” Alex shock his head as he tried to hold of tears. “We were going to see him tomorrow.”</p><p>“He had already seen all of you.” Michael pointed out. “You, Greg, Clay and your mum had all gone to see him. Maybe that’s what he was waiting for. Just wanted to see you one last time and he did.”</p><p>“I need to call Greg and Clay.” Alex said as he pulled away from his husband. “I need to speak to mum.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that right now.” Michel pointed out.</p><p>“I know, but I need to.” Alex walked back over to where he had placed his phone picking it back up.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Hey.” Gregory smiled as he walked up to Alex. </p><p>“Hey.” Alex smiled sadly at his brother before Gregory pulled him in for a hug. “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m doing okay.” Gregory nodded as the two of them sat down at the table. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Okay, yeah.” Alex nodded his hand moving up to rest on his stomach. “This whole thing kind of throw me through a loop.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was shock.” Gregory nodded, all three of them Mane’s brother having been shocked when Flint called them up to tell them he was in the hospital and that things weren’t looking great. “Hunter here yet?”</p><p>“No not yet.” Alex shock his head. “Ryder wanted to be here, told him he couldn’t, obviously.”</p><p>“How’s he doing with all this?” Gregory asked.</p><p>“He’s doing okay, I think.” Alex nodded not a hundred percent sure how his son was dealing with everything as Ryder had been pretty closed off for the last few days. “Not talking much. He didn’t really know Flint and I think it’s making it a bit harder. How are the boys doing?”</p><p>“There a bit young to understand what’s happening but they get that it’s not very good.” Gregory nodded. “How’s Michael?”</p><p>“He’s okay. Trying to be there for me, act like he didn’t hate Flint’s guts.” Alex laughed a little at that. “He is here for me right now. But he doesn’t really get how I feel right now,”</p><p>“All three of us are in the same room.” Hunter said with a laugh as he walked up to the table. “How long till we rip each other a part.”</p><p>“I would say about half an hour.” Alex joked back, glad that Hunter was here his brother able to make light of just about every situation. </p><p>“Hey Hunt.” Gregory smiled up at his brother. “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Hunter nodded taking a seat next to Alex. “You two?”</p><p>“I’m good.” Alex nodded leaning back on the chair a little. </p><p>“Yeah, were good, all things considered.” </p><p>“Either of you talked to mum?” Hunter asked looking between them.</p><p>“I talked to her yesterday.” Alex told them the little smile that was on his face slipping away. “She’s coming back to town in a couple. I think she needs to be around old friends, family right now.”</p><p>“Did she seem okay when you called?”</p><p>“Not really.” Alex shock his head. “She sounded so tired, kind of broken.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“What you thinking about?” Michael asked sleepily looking up at his husband.</p><p>“Flint.” Alex said keeping his eyes straight ahead of him to stare at the wall. “When we were kids. What Flint was like back then?”</p><p>“What was he like back then?” Michael asked, Flint having left by the time he and Alex met. </p><p>“He wasn’t anything like the Flint you knew, not really.” Alex started playing with his wedding ring. “There were points when he could lose his temper, but most of the time he was actually a pretty good brother. I was always closer to Greg and Hunter, but there was a few pointed were Flint was really nice to me.”</p><p>“Like what?” Michael asked knowing it could help Alex to talk about all of this.</p><p>“When dad first found out I was gay, well worked it out. I didn’t even know I was yet.” Alex let out a small humourless laugh. “You can only imagine how he took it. Flint was the only one at home after, Hunt had just moved out and Greg was probably at a friend’s house. Dad took me home after he worked it out, made sure I knew what he thought about it. Flint must have heard somthing but when I finally got the chance to get away from my dad and I did and I looked myself in my room.<br/>
Flint came in with some painkillers, food, drinks not long later. Just sat with me in my room for a while. Neither of us really said anything, we kind of just sat there. But at the time it was what I needed and Flint knew that. It seems insane when I think back to that and think about the man he was what ten years ago, they seem like completely different people.”</p><p>Michael pushed himself up placing his hand on Alex’s back, trying to comfort his husband. “I never knew that?”</p><p>“I never really talked about stuff like that.” Alex pointed out as he leaned back into Michaels touch. “As soon as he joined the army he changed, he wasn’t the same brother anymore.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Alex.” Michael wasn’t sure what else he could say in that moment.</p><p>“Can you just hold me?” Alex asked turning round to look at Michael.</p><p>“Of course.” Michael nodded before pulling his husband down for a hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>